


мое золото

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Based on an awesome Mafia!AU Fanart, M/M, Viktor is a loyal dog, Yuuri is the actual boss, challange fic, mafia!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: ("Masih banyak (sekali) orang yang menilai buku hanya dari sampul depannya.")..(Viktor Nikiforov tidak akan pernah lupa. Di malam musim dingin kedua belas, ia bertemu dengan sosok penyelamat hidupnya sekaligus orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.)..(“Karena aku akan selalu disisimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu, мое золото.”)





	

Viktor Nikiforov tidak akan pernah lupa. Di malam musim dingin kedua belas, ia bertemu dengan sosok penyelamat hidupnya sekaligus orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri memunggunginya, kini berbalik ke belakang.

“Sepertinya kita harus melakukan _free program_ lebih sering,” Iris mata cokelat hangat sosok itu bertemu dengan biru laut Viktor, “apa kau keberatan?”

Viktor berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu. Senyum lebar terukir sempurna di wajah tampannya. Kini mereka hanya dipisahkan jarak sejengkal.

“Tentu saja tidak, Yuuri.” jawabnya mantap.

Viktor merengkuh tubuh Katsuki Yuuri—nama pemuda itu. Kedua tangan mereka bertaut erat. Pemuda Rusia itu membiarkan kepala Yuuri bersandar di bahunya sebelum berbisik di telinga pemuda Jepang itu—sumpah hidup matinya.

_“Karena aku akan selalu disisimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu.”_

* * *

**.**

**.**

. **Yuri!!! On Ice © Mitsuro Kubo (from MAPPA studio)**

**12 th Winter © Mina (@minahomine)**

**мое золото** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini. Ide fanfiksi ini dari fanart mafia!AU @minahomine. Saya cuma  nambah-nambahin plot seadanya aja.**

**Peringatan: OOC, Setting Mafia!AU, Hints Boys Love, fakta mafia yang kurang akurat, _timeline_ di abad ke-21, diambil dari sudut pandang Viktor, tata bahasa aneh karena WB, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

 “Jangan lupa kalau kau masih hutang satu _quadruple flip_ padaku, Vitya.”

Pukul delapan pagi di Moscow, Yuuri mematut diri di depan cermin sembari mengenakan dasi berwarna biru muda. Dasi itu terlihat biasa saja—bahkan warnanya sudah pudar dan lusuh menurut Viktor. Tapi Yuuri begitu sering memakai dasi itu. Ada banyak kenangan dari dasi biru muda itu.  

_—kenangan yang pahit, lebih tepatnya._

“Aku akan segera mengerjakannya, Yuuri.”

Viktor mengenakan jas hitam, kemudian duduk di atas sofa berwarna krem. Kedua mata biru laut itu memperhatikan tubuh sempurna Yuuri dari belakang. Tidak ada pemandangan lebih indah di pagi hari dibandingkan dengan keindahan tubuh sang pimpinan tertinggi. 

“Nanti malam semua petinggi akan membahas _short program_ dan _free program_ utama kita di Rusia dan Jepang. Pastikan kau hadir tepat waktu.”

“Pasti, моя любовь.”

Yuuri selalu menyampaikan misinya kepada Viktor dengan menggunakan istilah _ice skating_ —begitu pula sebaliknya. Bukan hanya mereka berdua adalah penggemar olahraga tersebut. Mereka berdua juga memiliki pikiran yang sama; _ice skating_ adalah olahraga yang indah dan romantis.

Viktor beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia memeluk tubuh Yuuri dari belakang dan menautkan jemari tangan kanannya dengan jemari Yuuri.  Kedua cincin emas mereka bertemu. Ia mencium tengkuk beraroma mawar putih hingga si pemilik tengkuk mendesis.

“Vitya, biarkan aku berbalik dulu.”

Viktor menyunggingkan senyum miring. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Yuuri menatap  tajam pemuda berambut perak itu. Sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka mulut, ia berlutut dan mengecup tangan Yuuri.

Rutinitas pagi itulah yang selalu dilakukan oleh mereka berdua, semenjak mereka resmi bertunangan. Awalnya Yuuri menolak Viktor mencium tangannya dengan posisi berlutut (“Kau kan tunanganku! Kenapa harus berlutut?”). Tapi ia tetap melakukannya, hingga pemuda Jepang itu menyerah.

“Aku pergi dulu ke _rink_ ,” kata Yuuri.

Viktor melepaskan tangannya. Ia membiarkan tunangannya berbalik badan dan menitipkan pesan, “Jangan sampai kau kelebihan putaran, Vitya.”

Respon Viktor hanyalah anggukan kepala. Ia memperhatikan punggung Yuuri yang menjauh hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Viktor selalu berpikir, betapa beruntung dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Yuuri Katsuki. Terlepas dari kenyataan mengerikan bahwa  ia telah bergabung di sebuah keluarga mafia terbesar dan terkuat di Rusia. Jumlah anggota yang mencapai 500.000 orang, tersebar di sepuluh negara, bukanlah jumlah yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Pemuda bermarga Nikiforov itu memandangi cincin emas yang melingkar manis di jari manis tangan kanannya. Ia mengecup cincin emas itu, lalu mengambil pistol FN 57 kesayangannya di dalam laci meja nakas. Senjata api laras pendek itu tersimpan aman di saku celananya.

Langkah kaki Viktor mantap menghentak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan misinya sebelum matahari terbenam.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang rapat beraksen Rusia dan ornamen Jepang mulai sepi. Rapat mingguan telah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Viktor merapikan berkas-berkas laporan di mejanya. Suara halus Yuuri menyentaknya. Sepertinya atasannya itu menagih janji tadi pagi.

“Bagaimana _quad flip_ untukku, Vitya? Apa kau berhasil melakukannya?” tanyanya.

Viktor tersenyum tipis. “Cukup baik. Hampir saja aku gagal mendarat saat melakukan lompatan itu.”

Senyum Yuuri melebar. “Kau memang bisa diandalkan.”

Mereka baru saja berniat keluar dari ruang rapat, tiba-tiba Viktor menarik tangan Yuuri. Ada suara asing di balik pintu yang menarik perhatiannya. Viktor diam-diam menguping pembicaraan kedua anak baru itu. Yuuri sudah paham dengan tingkah laku tunangannya ikut menguping pembicaraan itu.

_“Jadi tuan Nikiforov yang akan menggantikan posisi papa Feltsman kan?”_

_“Wajar sih, secara dari segi penampilan dan kemampuan dia paling unggul.”_

_“Oi, kau tahu tidak siapa laki-laki yang selalu di samping tuan Nikiforov?”_

_“Yang berwajah Asia itu? Aku tidak tahu. Kayaknya dia cuma pengawal atau supir pribadi tuan Nikiforov.”_

Mereka terkikik, membuat Viktor ingin membungkam (kalau bisa mencekik) dua cecunguk itu. Tapi sayangnya, tangan Yuuri lebih cepat menarik tangan kanannya. Tanpa sepatah kata yang diucapkan, pemuda berambut perak itu tahu bahwa Yuuri menahannya untuk keluar ruangan.

Pintu ruangan ditutup rapat.  Yuuri duduk di sofa beludru merah. Viktor menyuguhkan sekotak cerutu Gurkha Black Dragon dan pemantik di depan pemuda bermarga Katsuki itu.  Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu mereka berdua, karena  semua CCTV di ruang rapat telah dimatikan.

Suara kedua anggota baru itu sudah lama menghilang, tapi ucapan mereka masih terekam jelas di benak Viktor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Supir pribadi ya…”  

Viktor mendengus. Sudah kesekian kalinya perannya dengan Yuuri tertukar karena penampilan. Ia berdecak; ternyata masih banyak (sekali) orang yang menilai buku hanya dari sampul depannya.  

“Benar kan apa yang kubilang. Seharusnya kau bakar saja dasi lusuh itu lalu beli yang baru,” gerutunya. “kalau bisa sekalian beli dasi dan jas yang paling mahal.”

Yuuri tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Viktor. Kedua jarinya mengepit cerutu dan menghisapnya. Helaan napas pemuda itu bercampur dengan asap nikotin. Viktor tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat tunangannya tetap duduk tenang di singgasananya.

_—meskipun ia baru saja dicemooh sebagai supir._

“Mereka masih anak kemarin sore, Viktor. Nanti mereka akan tahu sendiri.”

Dibalik keegoisannya, Yuuri Katsuki adalah seorang yang berhati murni. Viktor mengagumi sosok yang duduk di hadapannya, meskipun dalam hatinya terselip kegundahan. 

_‘Benar, Yuuri. Siapa pun akan sulit percaya kalau keluarga mafia terbesar di Rusia—_

_—dipimpin oleh seorang berdarah Jepang.’_

Viktor menepis kelebat keraguan di pikirannya. Ia menatap lurus atasannya, tunangannya, atau calon suaminya. Semua status itu terangkum di dalam diri Katsuki Yuuri. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna.   

“Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan tentang dirimu, seburuk apapun dirimu.”

Viktor berlutut di hadapan Yuuri—tanda penghormatan seorang bawahan untuk sosok pimpinan tertinggi. Ia meraih tangan kanan Yuuri dan menciumnya.  

 _“Karena aku akan selalu disisimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu,_ мое золото. _”_

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

* * *

 

*мое золото : My gold (google translate)

*моя любовь : My love (google translate)

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note: Oke, Memento belum dilanjutin malah nambah utang baru. (gali lubang)
> 
> Fanfic ini dibuat benernya buat ngilangin WB (maafin kalo hasilnya seadanya :')), sambil nungguin doujin 12th Winter dari @minahomine atau Mina. Kepoin aja fanart kerennya dia di twitter (itu nama akun twitternya, btw). Orangnya baik hati dan ramah kok. Hehehe…
> 
> Untungnya saya dapet batch 3 PO doujin 12th Winter, dan rencananya baru dikirim Juni :”) #curcol Semoga sih lebih cepet dari tanggal perkiraan. Ya tapi biarin aja lama, karena saya berharap ceritanya jauh lebih bagus dari fanfic saya ini. XD
> 
> Oh iya, action-nya baru keliatan di chapter depan. Sekalian saya mau nampilin karakter lain. 
> 
> Makasih udah baca. ^^


End file.
